


Pathfinder Legends Drabbles

by Quipxotic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder Legends (Big Finish)
Genre: Audio 01.01: Rise of the Runelords: Burnt Offerings, Audio 01.02: Rise of the Runelords: The Skinsaw Murders, Audio 01.03: Rise of the Runelords: The Hook Mountain Massacre, Audio 01.04: Rise of the Runelords: Fortress of the Stone Giants, Audio 01.05: Rise of the Runelords: Sins of the Saviors, Audio 02.02: Mummy's Mask: Empty Graves, Audio 02.03: Mummy's Mask: Shifting Sands, Audio 02.04: Mummy's Mask: Secrets of the Sphinx, Audio 02.06: Mummy's Mask: Pyramid of the Sky Pharaoh, Audio 03.01: Curse of the Crimson Throne: Edge of Anarchy, Audio 03.02: Curse of the Crimson Throne: Seven Days to the Grave, Audio 03.03: Curse of the Crimson Throne: Escape from Old Korvosa, Audio 03.04: Curse of the Crimson Throne: A History of Ashes, Audio 03.05: Curse of the Crimson Throne: Skeletons of Scarwall, Audio 03.06: Curse of the Crimson Throne: Crown of Fangs, Audio: 01.06: Rise of the Runelords: Spires of Xin-Shalast, Audio: 02.01: Mummy's Mask: The Half-Dead City, Conversations, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Eye Trauma, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends as Enemies, Gap Filler, Korvosa, Letters, Plague, Prompt Fic, Rescue Missions, Sandpoint, Sickfic, Spoilers, Team as Family, Visions in dreams, Wati - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 64
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/pseuds/Quipxotic
Summary: Stories about Harsk, Ezren, Merisiel, Valeros, and Kyra told 100 words at a time.Based onBig Finish'sPathfinder Legendsaudio drama series.Most drabbles were written out of order and then reorganized chronologically.





	1. Sandpoint

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of housekeeping: Kyra is only part of the 3rd series (Curse of the Crimson Throne); Queen Illeosa is mentioned frequently in the drabbles for the 3rd series, but she rarely appears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merisiel, Ezren, Harsk, and Valeros before “Rise of the Runelords: Burnt Offerings”

“Are we almost there?”

Ezren smiled at Merisiel. “I’ve never visited this part of Varisia, so I couldn’t say. Harsk?” 

The ranger sniffed the air experimentally. “We’ll be at Sandpoint in an hour.”

“You can smell the town?” Valeros scoffed.

“The sea, you fool. I smell the sea.” 

Merisiel sighed. “I can’t wait for a bath and a good night’s sleep.”

“By Cayden Cailean, I need a drink!”

“Of course you do, Valeros,” Ezren chuckled. “What about you, Harsk?”

“A cup of tea is all I need, wizard.” More quietly, he grumbled, “Although I’d welcome a few moments of quiet.” 


	2. The Wounded Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merisiel and Valeros during “Rise of the Runelords: Burnt Offerings.”

“I’ve had it!”

Valeros blinked as Merisiel stormed into his room. “Huh?”

“You’ve milked this injury enough, it’s time to get up.” The elf pulled the bedclothes off him and tossed them aside.

“But my head-“

“Is fine now. You’ve been faking to get attention from Ameiko.” She grabbed one of his legs and pulled, dragging him out of bed. “Don’t know why she puts up with it.”

“She loves me.“ He tried unsuccessfully to kick her off. “Stop it!”

“More like tolerates you.” Valeros landed on the floor with a thud and Merisiel grinned. “There. My job is done.”


	3. House Kaijitsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ameiko Kaijitsu and Harsk after “Rise of the Runelords: Burnt Offerings.”

“More tea?”

“Please. Ameiko?” Harsk’s tone stopped her in her tracks. “Losing one family member is difficult, losing two-“

“I’m fine.”

“If you need anything-”

“You’ve done so much already.” Ameiko faced him. “And, to be honest, I lost my father and Tsuto a long time ago.”

“Are they your only family?”

“I have a half-sister in Westcrown. We’ve only met a few times…but I should let Amaya know our father is dead.”

“If you need to get a message out-“ 

A loud thud interrupted their conversation. 

“What was that?”

Harsk chuckled. “Merisiel seeing to Valeros, at a guess.” 


	4. The Bore Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merisiel and Lord Aldern Foxglove before “Rise of the Runelords: The Skinsaw Murders.”

“Thanks for an interesting hunt, Aldern. I won’t soon forget it.”

“Thank you, my dear.” Lord Foxglove took Merisiel’s hand and kissed it. “Can I tempt you back to my manor for dinner?”

The elf extricated herself as subtly as she could manage. “That’s a very generous offer, but…my friends are waiting for me.”

“I see. I’m leaving for Magnimar tomorrow on business, but perhaps another time?”

Merisiel waved and walked away. “I wouldn’t hold your breath,” she muttered out of earshot. “Why do men always think every woman fancies them?” She sighed. “Kyra, I wish you were here.” 


	5. Misgivings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ameiko, Ezren, Harsk, Valeros, and Belor Hemlock during “Rise of the Runelords: The Skinsaw Murders

Back at the Rusty Dragon, Ameiko unrolled a map as the adventurers and Hemlock crowded around her. “Here is the Misgivings.”

Ezren nodded. “Is there anything we should know before we leave?”

“The cliffs are treacherous,” Hemlock glanced at Harsk, “and there’s a lot of crows up there.”

The dwarf snorted. “More carrionstorm-“

“Who cares?” Valeros turned to leave. “They have Meri, so let’s go!” 

“I’ll join you-“

“No Sheriff, you and Ameiko should stay here. If the ghouls attack Sandpoint, someone needs to know how to defeat them.”

“Ez is right.” Harsk shouldered his pack. “We’ll rescue Merisiel ourselves.”


	6. The Shadow Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valeros and Merisiel during “Rise of the Runelords: The Skinsaw Murders.”

“You ready for this?” Valeros asked. “After his Lordship and everything at Foxglove Manor?”

Merisiel brushed off the question. “I’m ready to put an end to the cultists and these murders.” They watched Justice Ironbriar, Harsk, and Ezren enter a decrepit clocktower. After a moment they followed, quietly and at a far enough distance to avoid being spotted. “If Ezren’s hunch is right, Ironbriar is leading them into a trap.”

“It's lucky we’re here as backup. Think you can get that door open without anyone noticing?”

“Of course,” Merisiel hissed indignantly. “Now keep your voice down and follow my lead.”


	7. Sailing to Hook Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezren and Merisial during “Rise of the Runelords: The Hook Mountain Massacre.”

The swaying of the ship as it sailed down the Skull River should have been relaxing, but Ezren had much on his mind. He stared out into the relentless rain and worried. 

“You’re brooding again, old man,” Merisial teased as she joined him. 

“I thought you were busy sparring with Valeros. Who’s ahead on wins?”

“Me, but don’t change the subject.” She leaned gently against him. “We can’t discover what happened at the fort until we reach Turtleback Ferry.”

“I know-“

“So stop borrowing trouble. It’ll find us soon enough.”

“You sound like Harsk.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”


	8. An Urgent Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valeros, Harsk, Ezren, and Merisial before “Rise of the Runelords: Fortress of the Stone Giants.”

“What’s taking so long?” Valeros demanded angrily.

“Look around,” Harsk growled. “Thanks to Lucrecia’s spells and the unnatural weather, half of Turtleback Ferry is underwater.”

“And after the massacre at Fort Rannick,” Ezren added, “Jakardros has no Black Arrow resources to draw on. We’ll be lucky if he can find us any transportation at all.”

“Sandpoint is under attack! You saw the letter - they’re sending a dragon!”

“We’ll leave as soon as we can, Val.” Merisial tried to sound calm but she too was impatient. “I’m sure Sheriff Hemlock and Ameiko can handle things until we get there.”

“I’m not.”


	9. The Wizard's Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harsk, Merisiel, and Ezren during “Rise of the Runelords: Fortress of the Stone Giants.”

“A curse!”

“Harsk, calm down.”

“Merisiel, Ezren used a curse! And not just any curse, one he created himself. He even bragged about it!”

“I didn’t brag, it was a simple statement of fact.” Ezren folded his arms over his chest. “I’ll remind you that the dragon was trying to destroy Sandpoint and kill us all.”

“Like that makes it better,” Harsk retorted. “I know you, wizard. I know how tempted you are by dark magic.”

“What utter poppycock-“

“Boys, please!” Merisiel moved between them. “If we want to rescue Valeros from the stone giants, we have to leave now.”


	10. Sandpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merisiel and Valeros after "Rise of the Runelords: Fortress of the Stone Giants"

“What’s with you?”

Valeros started. “Merisiel! You’re getting as bad as Harsk.”

“Being snuck up on is an occupational hazard when traveling with a thief.” She moved a stack of books and sat down. “You’ve been hiding out in this library for days-“

“I’m not hiding-“

“It’s not like you.” She gestured at the shelves lining the walls. “Researching lore and history is more Ezren’s thing, so why the sudden interest?”

Self-consciously, Valeros put a hand to his chest, making sure that the rune burned there by Mokmurian was hidden. “Nearly being sacrificed to an ancient runelord is very…motivating.” 


	11. The Climb Up Is Worse Than the Journey Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valeros, Harsk, Merisiel, and Ezren during “Rise of the Runelords: Sins of the Saviors.”

“I’m not one to complain-“

“That’s news to me,” grumbled Harsk as he trudged up the stairs.

Valeros ignored him. “But why did the Scribbler live so deep in this pit? These books are heavy.”

“You’re out of shape, Val,” Merisiel quipped. 

“Just be glad we found them,” added Ezren. “These volumes may hold the secrets of the Runeforge.” 

“They better after all this trouble.”

“Could be worse, Val. We’re alive, unlike Sheriff Hemlock’s men.” 

“No thanks,” Harsk glared at Valeros, “to our so-called friend.”

“That ward messed with my mind. It wasn’t my fault!”

“It never is, is it?”


	12. The Spoils of Runeforge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valeros, Ezren, and Ameiko Kaijitsu after “Rise of the Runelords: Sins of the Saviors.”

“A magic sword!” Valeros swung it in a wide arc as he spoke. “Always wanted one of these.”

“Powered by your dominant sin,” Ezren interjected from a safe distance. “Greed in your case, wrath for Harsk, and pride for Merisiel.”

“What about mine?”

Ezren took Ameiko’s sword from her. “Lust, according to these runes.”

“I can help with that, Ameiko-“

“Shut up, Valeros!” The bard turned back to Ezren. “And you?”

“Envy, or so Karzoug’s golem said-” 

“But you didn’t put a weapon in the pool?”

“I was otherwise occupied.” He shrugged. “Besides, my staff is already imbued with magic.” 


	13. To Find the City of Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valeros, Ameiko, Ezren, and Harsk before “Rise of the Runelords: Spires of Xin-Shalast”

“Ameiko, we talked about this.”

“I have a rune-forged sword too, remember Valeros? What good is that if I don’t come with you to find Xin-Shalast?”

“There’s much to rebuild after the stone giants’ attack. Sandpoint will need your guidance-“ 

The inn-keeper glared at Ezren. “Meaning you don’t want me with you or don’t think I can cut it?”

“Neither,” Harsk sighed. “You’ve proven yourself handy in a fight. But ask yourself where you’d do the most good: here or looking for a lost city in the Kodar Mountains?”

Ameiko folded her arms and frowned, but didn’t argue any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just me trying to make sense of why Ameiko doesn't go with them (which honestly makes no sense).


	14. Locked in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harsk and Merisiel during “Rise of the Runelords: Spires of Xin-Shalast”

One moment Harsk was screaming about being eaten and the next he was frozen in place. Only his eyes moved. Wide with fear and shock, they tracked things that Merisiel couldn’t see. 

“Val? Ez?” She banged on the larder door but no one came. “Something is wrong with Harsk.” 

“Why are you showing me this?” Harsk mumbled. 

She knelt, trying to get a better look at the lock. “What are you seeing?” 

The dwarf didn’t answer. Merisiel wasn’t even sure he could hear her. 

“This is how it began.” 

“I’m more interested in the ending. Come on Harsk, wake up!”


	15. At the Roof of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezren, Valeros, and Merisiel during “Rise of the Runelords: Spires of Xin-Shalast”

“You should get some rest, Valeros.” 

The warrior rubbed his hands together trying to generate some warmth. “I can’t. This cold, it’s beyond anything I’ve experienced.”

“True. The Fens of the Icemists are almost beyond what mortals can endure.”

“Thanks for pointing out the obvious, wizard. Next you’ll tell me the fasting we have to do will make me hungry.”

“Val,” Merisiel frowned disapprovingly, “this isn’t Ezren’s fault.”

“I know that, but don’t expect me to be happy freezing my ass off while starving for three days.” He grabbed his gear and moved further away, his hand clutching his chest.


	16. The Rune of Karzoug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merisiel, Ezren, and Harsk during “Rise of the Runelords: Spires of Xin-Shalast”

Merisiel lowered her voice. “Valeros doesn’t mean it, he’s just-“

“In pain?” Ezren nodded sadly. “I know. The rune Mokmurian branded into his skin still hasn’t healed.”

“It’s not just that.” The elf glanced at the warrior, studying him. “He’s worried. He’s been marked as belonging to Karzoug and none of us really knows what that means yet.” She looked down at her hands. “I just wish he’d talk to us.”

“Valeros will talk when he’s ready,” Harsk handed them mugs of hot water, “give him time.”

“Maybe, but I’m not sure how much of that any of us have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is confusing in this section, as the others are written as both knowing and not knowing why Valeros was so angry and short with everyone. Having them know makes more sense to me, so there.


	17. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valeros, Harsk, Merisiel, and Ezren during “Rise of the Runelords: Spires of Xin-Shalast.”

“We almost there, Harsk?”

The ranger sniffed. “Thirty minutes to Sandpoint, give or take.”

Valeros raised an eyebrow. “The sea?”

“The sea.”

“I can’t believe it’s over.” Merisiel smiled at Ezren. “We won, but…it’s almost like a dream.”

Valeros chuckled quietly. “Being possessed by a runelord? Battling giants and yeti-“

“Don’t forget defeating wendigos and dwarven ghosts,” Harsk added.

Despite the warmth of the day, Ezren shivered. “Not to mention the huge, venomous spiders.”

“Sounds more like a nightmare to me.” Valeros stretched his arms wide. “Know what I need?”

The others laughed and replied as one. “A drink!”


	18. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letter to Ezren before “Mummy's Mask: The Half-Dead City”

Dear Ezren,

Sorry it’s been so long, but you are difficult to find. (Sandpoint? Really?)

I was having dinner with a Priestess of Pharasma (don’t ask) and she mentioned that the Necropolis of Wati was to be opened for a brief time. Scholars (more likely adventurers and treasure-seekers) will draw lots for tombs to explore, overseen by the church of Pharasma. Remembering your fascination with Wati, I thought you’d want to know.

We miss you at the library, but hope the adventuring life is treating you well. Next time you’re in Almas, I owe you a drink. 

Your friend,

Levanyx 


	19. To Uncover Lost Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merisiel, Ezren, and Harsk before “Mummy's Mask: The Half-Dead City”

“Why Wati?”

“Because I’ve always wanted to go there - it’s a fascinating city.” Brimming with excitement, Ezren didn’t notice the look of fond bemusement Merisiel and Harsk shared. “And the necropolis will soon open for the first time in 2000 years! It’s an unmissable opportunity to uncover lost knowledge for the Pathfinder Society.”

“Aren’t there death cults that specialize in dark magic in that city?”

“Not again, Harsk,” Ezren sighed. “I’d welcome your company, but if you’d prefer not to-”

“Of course we’ll join you.” Merisiel frowned meaningfully at the dwarf.

“If only to keep an eye on you, wizard.”


	20. A Night at the Tooth & Hookah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valeros, Velriana Hypaxes, Harsk, and Merisiel during “Mummy's Mask: The Half-Dead City”

“Wine, my lady.”

“What a gentleman! So much charm in one so…large.” 

“I’m a man of hidden depths.” Valeros grinned salaciously. “Want to see?”

Across the inn, Merisiel groaned. “Val only agreed to join us on this trip because Ameiko found out he was cheating on her. And he’s already throwing himself at a woman he met five minutes ago?”

“He’s an idiot,” Harsk agreed. “Both for two-timing Ameiko and for picking this Velriana Hypaxes woman. Something about her sets my teeth on edge.” 

“Better keep an eye on him. Something tells me he’s going to regret this tomorrow.”


	21. The Lottery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebti the Crocodile, Valeros, Merisiel, Ezren, and Harsk during “Mummy's Mask: The Half-Dead City.”

“Next is…the Sisters of the Skull.”

Valeros stared listlessly at the sky from the shade of an awning. “How many is that?” 

Beside him, Merisiel absentmindedly tossed one of her knives. “Dunno. I lost count at 150.” 

“298…I think.” Nearby Ezren paced furiously. “Sebti the Crocodile should call our names any minute.”

“You said that four hours ago!” Valeros sighed. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so bored.”

“Amateurs,” Harsk chuckled. “You wouldn’t last a day on a long hunt.” 

“My friends,” Sebti announced, “thank you for your patience. Our last group is…the Champions of Sandpoint!”

“Finally!”


	22. The Walking Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harsk and Ezren after their first visit to the necropolis during “Mummy's Mask: The Half-Dead City.”

“What are you doing?”

Ezren leaned heavily against the wall of his room. “I’m just-“

“Going back to bed.” Harsk waved off his protests. “Don’t know what caused this illness, whether the ring or the House of Pantherue itself, but brain fevers are serious.” He handed Ezren a cup of something warm. “Drink this.” 

“What is it?”

“Medicine. That and some rest and you’ll be well again soon.”

“I hope the others are okay.” 

“Valeros should be resting too, but he’s even more stubborn than you. But don’t worry, Merisiel will make sure the meeting with the priestess goes well.”


	23. The End of the Scorched Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valeros, Merisiel, Ezren, and Harsk after “Mummy's Mask: The Half-Dead City.”

“What about Velriana?” Valeros asked at last.

“Dead.” Merisiel glanced toward where the last members of the Scorched Hand lay. “Azaz’s scorpion stung her.”

“Familiars are protective of their wizards,” mused Ezren.

“Maybe she had something to do with the boy’s death?” Harsk sighed. “You sure can pick them, Valeros.” 

“How was I to know she’d try to kill us?” He stared at the pile of temple treasures. “Guess we don’t have to avoid holy objects now.”

“Take all you can carry. We need enough money to get your wormpox cured-”

“I’m fine,” Valeros insisted, but no one believed him.


	24. Auction at the Canny Jackal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezren, Harsk, Merisiel, and Valeros before “Mummy's Mask: Empty Graves”

The streets of Wati bustled with activity as the adventurers hurried toward the Canny Jackal.

“You have our tickets? The auction is invitation only-“

“Yes,” grumbled Harsk. “Stop fretting, wizard.”

“Can’t blame Ez for being eager, the loot from the sanctum could make us rich.” Merisiel glanced at the last member of the party. “You’re quiet, Val. Everything okay?”

Valeros nodded silently as he scanned the crowd. The pain had gotten worse since he’d run out of blessed water. If he could only get back to Sandpoint, to Ameiko. No matter how angry she was, he knew she’d cure him. 


	25. Conflict of Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezren and Harsk during “Mummy's Mask: Empty Graves”

As Ezren surveyed the items to be auctioned his eyes twinkled with excitement. 

“Interesting,” he muttered quietly as he stopped to study a small device. The symbols indicated it had belonged to a devotee of Nightripper. Ezren didn’t know much about the demon lord except that he was associated with the goddess Lamashtu. Given their recent run-ins with her followers, an in-depth study of any related items of power could be useful. 

He glanced up to find Harsk observing him closely. “Harsk, have you seen-“

“No.” 

“No?” Ezren asked, confused.

“We are only here to sell, not buy.” 

“But-“

“No!” 


	26. Rescue in the Brickworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valeros, Ezren, and Merisiel during “Mummy's Mask: Empty Graves”

Deep in the well, Harsk and Merisiel helped Ptemenib to his feet. 

“I should be down there,” Valeros complained impatiently as he and Ezren watched from the surface.

“You’re in no fit state. If you’d only allow yourself to be healed-”

“I’ve had enough lectures about that from Merisiel.” The warrior swayed as he spoke. “Besides I…have my reasons.”

“I’m sure you do, but they’re putting all of our lives at risk, especially yours.” 

“We’re ready to climb up,” Merisiel called.

Valeros readied the ladder, but Ezren grabbed it from his hands. “Give me that before you fall in.”


	27. Back to the Shiny Bauble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merisiel and Ptemenib in “Mummy's Mask: Empty Graves”

The climb to the roof of the glass-blowing shop was still terrifying, but this time Ptemenib couldn’t stop grinning. “I can’t believe that worked.”

“Dragons like shiny things.” Merisiel lowered her voice. “Lucky for us, that infant dragon’s greed was greater than her curiosity.” She pulled herself onto the roof and helped him up. “Do you know how to fix the necromantic detector?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Guess I’ll have to wing it.” Merisiel carefully placed the quartz core in the device and studied its design. “How will we know if it works?”

The cleric smiled ruefully. “Trust me, you’ll know. 


	28. The Arguments Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezren and Harsk after “Mummy's Mask: Empty Graves”

There was a knock on Harsk’s door as he packed his belongings. 

“It’s me,” Ezren said, stepping inside. His eyes went almost immediately to the Mask of the Forgotten Pharaoh laying near the dwarf’s crossbow. “I just-“

“The mask stays with me,” Harsk interrupted before the wizard could finish. “You’ve shown far too much interest in dark magic for my liking, like with that insane ghost-”

“Just a spell-“

“A necromantic spell!”

“And one that didn’t work as planned.” Ezren sighed. “Which is why I need to study the mask-“

Harsk put it out of his reach. “Good night, Ez.”


	29. The Mask of the Forgotten Pharaoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harsk after “Mummy's Mask: Empty Graves.”

Harsk stared at the Mask of the Forgotten Pharaoh. It was an intricate piece of goldsmithing, but hardly worth all the fuss. 

Hesitantly, he put it on. Its power immediately overwhelmed his senses. He felt the undead moving through the nearby Necropolis of Wati, and something else…

“Bring me home and I will grant you anything,” a voice whispered and for a moment Harsk agreed.

Breathing heavily, Harsk threw the mask across the room. Now he understood - the thing enslaved the wearer’s mind, bending it to its will. It was dangerous.

Harsk swore to never allow Ezren near it again. 


	30. Before the Chariot Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valeros, Harsk, and Merisiel during “Mummy's Mask: Shifting Sands.”

Valeros raised his tankard in mock salute. “All rise for Muminofrah’s champion!”

Harsk glared across the table. “If you don’t shut up, I will kill you…slowly.“

“Come on,” Merisiel elbowed the dwarf playfully, “it’s just for one more day. Once Ezren and I search the Dark Depository, we can leave.“

“Speaking of which, where is the wizard?”

Valeros shrugged. “He said something about studying his spells for tomorrow.”

“In our rooms?” Harsk narrowed his eyes. “Alone with all our gear?” Dropping his mug of tea, he stormed upstairs. 

“What was that about?”

“What else?” Merisiel frowned. “The mask…again.” 


	31. A Quiet Night of Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezren and Harsk during “Mummy's Mask: Shifting Sands.”

“Where is it?”

Ezren looked up from his spellbook. “What?”

“Don’t play the innocent with me, wizard! Where is my pack?”

“Where you left it, I imagine-” 

Harsk grabbed it from the floor and checked all the buckles and straps, including the ones on the secret compartment at the back. Everything looked undisturbed. “I’ll take this with me…just in case.” 

“Suit yourself.” Ezren pretended to read until he heard Harsk’s heavy footsteps descending the inn’s stairs. Then he pulled the Mask of the Forgotten Pharaoh from his bedroll. “Fortunately I removed this earlier. Let’s see what secrets you’re hiding.”


	32. A Battle Between Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harsk and Ezren before “Mummy's Mask: Secrets of the Sphinx”

The room was dark. In the distance, Harsk saw something move - a man, tall and dressed in blue robes. 

“Ezren?” His friend stepped out of the shadows and Harsk’s heart fell. He was wearing the Mask of the Forgotten Pharaoh. “Take it off, Ez. Now!”

“Or what? You’ll kill me? With all this power within my reach?” 

“Don’t make me do this. Please!” 

As Ezren began casting a spell, Harsk gripped his ax and swung it at the wizard’s chest.

He woke from the dream, gasping in horror.

“Are you alright?” Ezren asked from across the campfire.

“Fine. Just…fine.” 


	33. Inside the Pyramid of the Sky Pharaoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 13, 2017 Inktober Prompt: Foolish
> 
> Merisiel and Valeros during “Mummy's Mask: Pyramid of the Sky Pharaoh”

Merisiel leaned against a wall, fighting the impulse to touch her now empty eye socket. “So foolish,” she muttered. “Stupid. Stupid!”

“You okay?” Valeros asked. “You know what they say about talking to yourself.”

“Just can’t believe I missed that trap.”

“You couldn’t have known-“

“I’m a thief, Val! I’m supposed to spot things like that.”

“Are you in pain?”

“Not now, but with only one eye I’ve go no accuracy with my knives.”

“You’ll help in other ways.” She made a face at him. “I’m serious, Meri. You’re the strongest person I know.”

“Against Hakotep? I hope that’s enough.” 


	34. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valeros, Ezren, and Harsk after “Mummy's Mask: Pyramid of the Sky Pharaoh”

“Why is this taking so long?”

“Recreating an eye is a complicated process, Valeros.” Ezren leaned on his staff. “It’s far beyond any magic I could perform.”

The warrior continued pacing. “One of us should have gone in with her.”

“Merisiel will be fine. Sebti the Crocodile assured us these people were the best.“

“But why couldn’t she cure Meri herself? She cured me!”

“If you don’t sit down,” Harsk growled, “I’m going to tie you to a chair. You’re getting on my nerves.”

Valeros flopped into a chair. “Sorry, I’m just…worried.”

“You don’t say?” the dwarf replied sarcastically. 


	35. Come to Korvosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter to Merisiel before “Curse of the Crimson Throne - Edge of Anarchy”

My dear Merisiel,

It has been far too long since we’ve seen one another and I wish I were writing you under other circumstances. But while investigating a coven of the cult of Urgathoa, I stumbled across some very disturbing news. 

Please come to Korvosa and meet me at the Three Rings Inn as soon as you can. I will explain the situation further when I see you. Please take care, my love. Terrible things are happening in Korvosa and they must be stopped before all of Varisia is put at risk.

I cannot wait to see you again,

Kyra


	36. City on the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 19, 2017 Inktober Prompt: Nature

Harsk was most at peace among the trees, alone with nature and his own thoughts. On a good day he barely tolerated towns, so the idea of spending weeks in Korvosa put him on edge. Even Magnimar had parks and green spaces that were open to everyone; but there was nothing like that here, just too many people trying to crowd into too little space and running afoul of each other. No wonder the city was perpetually teetering on the edge of violence. 

Glancing at Merisiel’s worried face, he hoped she found her friend soon for all of their sakes.


	37. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merisiel before “Curse of the Crimson Throne - Edge of Anarchy”

Merisiel wandered the streets of Korvosa, debating where to search next.

“Sorry to bother you,” she began, stopping a woman dressed the robes of a city official, “but I’m looking for a cleric of Sarenrea named Kyra. Have you seen her?”

The woman studied Merisiel suspiciously. “What do you want with this Kyra?”

“She’s my friend. We were supposed to meet here but I’ve been searching for days-”

“You should ask at the Temple of Sarenrea, in the Heights district.”

“I have,” Merisiel muttered. “I’ve looked everywhere.” 

The official snorted and continued walking. “Sounds like you’ve been stood up, elf.” 


	38. An Uneasy Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezren, Valeros, and Merisiel during “Curse of the Crimson Throne - Edge of Anarchy”

The fire burned low and in its dim light Ezren could see his friends. Valeros snored peacefully, happy in the simple comforts of a good meal and a warm bed. Merisiel, on the other hand, slept fitfully, more out of exhaustion than anything else.

Ezren envied them. Zellara’s warning, the rioting in the streets, the apparent murder of the king - everything they’d witnessed during the day buzzed in his head, driving away any hopes of rest. 

Frustrated, he sat up and reached for Zellara’s Harrow deck. “Surely I can make sense of this hedge magic. How hard can it be?” 


	39. Coffee at the Jittery Quill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vencarlo Orisini, Merisiel, and Valeros during “Curse of the Crimson Throne - Edge of Anarchy”

Undamaged by the night’s riots, the Jittery Quill was relatively empty. The companions easily found a secluded table.

“A shame your friend wouldn’t join us,” Vencarlo said.

“Ez prefers quiet while studying his spells.” Merisiel warmed her hands around a cup of coffee. “Sabina called you her tutor-”

“I have an academy for swordsmanship in Old Korvosa.” 

“That’s unusual for a city noble.”

“It’s good to keep busy.”

“Do you know Trinia Sabor?”

“By reputation. She’s a skilled artist, well liked in the Shingles, so I hear.” 

“Great,” Valeros grumbled. “Can’t wait to bring her in for the king’s murder.”


	40. The Failed Execution of Trinia Saboor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezren, Merisiel, Harsk, and Valeros after “Curse of the Crimson Throne - Edge of Anarchy”

“We should leave,” Ezren muttered as the guards searched the square.

Merisiel lowered her voice. “I though you said the crowds were too thick for them to notice us helping Trinia and Blackjack escape?”

“I’m more worried Illeosa will randomly blame a few onlookers from the crowd for that,” Harsk whispered. “She does like a scapegoat.”

The elf nodded. “Back to the Three Rings Inn?” 

“Finally!” Valeros grinned. “I could use a drink.”

“What else is new?” Harsk scoffed. “But we’d better stay elsewhere to be safe. The Laughing Wave Inn was nearby - let’s lay low there for a while.”


	41. In the Hospice of the Blessed Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 25, 2017 Inktober Prompt: Friend
> 
> Harsk during “Curse of the Crimson Throne - Seven Days to the Grave”

Harsk lay on a cot, coughing fitfully and becoming increasingly suspicious. Although the physicians watched the sick, they offered no medical care to anyone. Perhaps that was why he noticed the newcomers. Unlike the other visitors, the two clerics looked horrified. Their hushed argument soon attracted the attention of the Gray Maidens and it was only through an ill-prepared distraction that one of them escaped. 

“Nice try, lad,” Harsk mumbled as the Maidens dragged the remaining cleric to an elevator at the back of the building. “Maybe your friend will bring some help. But meanwhile, you’ve given me an idea.”


	42. Like Old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merisiel and Kyra during “Curse of the Crimson Throne - Seven Days to the Grave”

Merisiel looked at Kyra and grinned.

“What?” Kyra asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

“Breathing underwater. Fighting sharks and sea hags in the wreck of a plague ship. It’s like old times.” 

“In all the bad ways,” Kyra twined her fingers with Merisiel’s, “and all the good.”

“I can’t wait for you to meed Ezren and Harsk.” Merisiel frowned. “We should go. Who knows what danger they and Valeros are in at the hospice.”

“We should also find Doctor Devaulus.” Kyra pocketed the incriminating documents. “I suspect he holds the key to the cure we need.”


	43. Past Becomes Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 20, 2017 Inktober Prompt: Sheltered
> 
> Ezren during “Curse of the Crimson Throne - Seven Days to the Grave”

Ezren had lived a sheltered life. His rich family, devoted followers of Abadar, had provided him every comfort but little freedom. At 42 he’d left both them and their religion to study magic, trading blind faith for a life spent searching for the truth. He’d never regretted that decision.

Looking at the sick lying around him now, Ezren felt a familiar angry indignation. The Blood Veil caused this misery, but where was the Church of Abadar? They’d help all who could pay, of course, only to leave the poor to die in places like this.

He couldn’t let that stand.


	44. Getting to the Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezren, Harsk, Valeros, Merisiel, and Kyra during “Curse of the Crimson Throne - Escape from Old Korvosa”

“Where did you find the boat?”

Harsk grinned. “Where there’s a will, there’s a way.”

“More like where there’s money there’s someone willing to sell.” Valeros stepped onboard gingerly. “Will it hold us all?”

“If you budge up!” Merisiel shoved him and turned to hold her hand out to Kyra. “Here, let me help you.”

She smiled in thanks. “We must hurry. Vencarlo Orsini’s message seemed urgent.” 

“Wonder what he wants with us?” Harsk mused, unmooring the ship. “Must be serious to risk violating the Queen’s quarantine of the Old Town.”

“Great,” Valeros grumbled. “That’s what we need, more trouble.”


	45. Laori Vaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra, Merisiel, and Laori Vaus during “Curse of the Crimson Throne - Escape from Old Korvosa”

“Are you alright, Merisiel?”

“Yes, it’s just...Laori. She’s really disturbing.”

Kyra nodded. “She’s a follower of Zon-Kuthon. Only the worst of the worst worship him - murders, torturers, sadists-“

“But I’ve met evil beings before. I don’t know how to explain it-”

“Her sugary-sweet demeanor is at odds with her glorification of death and pain?”

“Yes!” She took Kyra’s hand. “Somehow her attitude makes it even worse.”

“Hey slowpokes!” Laori grinned broadly at them from the front of the party. “Come on! You’re going to miss the fun.” 

Merisiel and Kyra shared a look and then hurried to catch up.


	46. The End of the Emperor of Old Korvosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laori Vaus and Sebastian Scream during “Curse of the Crimson Throne - Escape from Old Korvosa”

Laori giggled as the Emperor’s theater went up in flames. She hated leaving Sebastian’s guillotine behind, but this glorious destruction almost made up for it. 

“I’m here!” she called once she reached their meeting place. “Sebastian?”

Cowering slightly, he stepped from some nearby ruins. “I thought they’d killed you.”

“Those miscreants? They had no chance against a true follower of the Midnight Lord!”

“About that…” He shifted nervously. “What does your lord want with me? I’m just an artist.”

“We’ll talk about it later.” Linking her arm with his, Laori led him to her boat. “Let’s get you to safety.”


	47. A Spy in the Court of Korvosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merisiel and Kyra after “Curse of the Crimson Throne - Escape from Old Korvosa”

“I don’t like it.”

“Perhaps not,” Kyra took Merisiel’s hands in her own, “but you should see the wisdom of it. Someone must watch Queen Illeosa and I’m the only one she doesn’t know.”

“But if she suspects anything-“

“She won’t! The Clerics of Abadar will help keep me safe.“ 

“If anything happens to you-“

“I’m not the one riding into a potential war zone.” Kyra smiled fondly at Merisiel. “You’re the one who needs to be careful.” She leaned forward and kissed the elf tenderly. “And while you’re at it, look after the others.”

Merisiel grinned. “I always do.” 


	48. To Rest or Move On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trinia Sabor, Valeros, and Ezren during “Curse of the Crimson Throne: A History of Ashes”

Trinia was exhausted from their journey, but sleep eluded her. She kept thinking she heard another ember scorpion approaching.

Valeros stood suddenly and shouldered his pack. “We should leave now.”

“I thought we agreed to sleep until after nightfall? Ezren-“

“Is getting worse.” The fighter wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Whatever’s in that venom - it’s bad. He needs healing, so either we’ve got to meet up with the others or find the Skoan-Quah.” He pulled the wizard to his feet. “Come on, old man. No more laying around-“

Despite the brusqueness of his manner, Trinia heard the worry in his voice. 


	49. Always Make Sure It's Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harsk, Trinia, Valeros, and Merisiel during “Curse of the Crimson Throne: A History of Ashes”

“What happened?” Harsk asked as they watched Thousand Bones tend to Ezren.

“We fell into an ember scorpion’s lair,” Trinia glanced at Valeros who shifted uncomfortably, “then-“

“I thought I’d killed it,” he interjected, “but apparently not.”

“Why was Ez standing close enough to get stung?” Merisiel looked between them. “It’s not like him to be so reckless.”

“Does it matter?” Valeros retorted. 

Harsk narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Not if he lives.” The warrior glared back but moved away. 

“They were arguing over what defeated the scorpion: Ezren’s magic or Val’s sword.”

“Of course they were.” Harsk frowned. “Idiots.” 


	50. The Way of Cayden Cailean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valeros and Harsk during “Curse of the Crimson Throne: A History of Ashes”

“Will he live?”

Harsk placed the wet cloth on Ezren’s forehead. “Thousand Bones thinks so, and Ez is getting some color back in his cheeks.” 

Valeros sat heavily beside his companions and sighed. “I’m glad.”

“So am I.” Harsk studied the warrior for a moment. “One day, lad, those high spirits of yours are going to get someone killed.”

“Me? Ezren started-“

“You’ve been more reckless than usual on this trip, and that’s saying something. What's wrong?”

Valeros shrugged. “I’m enjoying life, and following the principles of Cayden Cailean. Freedom, glory, travel, and beer, but not necessarily in that order.”


	51. Famous Last Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valeros, Ezren, Trinia, Harsk, and Merisiel after “Curse of the Crimson Throne: A History of Ashes”

“I hope that assassin - what’s her name? Cinnabon?”

“Cinnabar,” Ezren corrected. 

Valeros shrugged. “Yeah her. I hope the giant worm finishes her off. I wouldn’t want her following us all the way to Scarwall.”

“Are you sure I can’t come?” Trinia asked. “You’ll need all the help you can get.”

“No," Harsk smiled kindly at her. "You should stay here - learn about the land. You couldn’t ask for better teachers than this lot. Besides, you can’t see the world if you’re dead.”

“But what about you?”

“We’ve been at this a while.” Merisiel finished sheathing her knives. “We’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to take someone seriously as an assassin when her name sounds like a chain-bakery in a shopping mall.


	52. A Forced Partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowcount Sial and Laori before “Curse of the Crimson Throne: Skeletons of Scarwall”

Sial studied Laori closely. “Why me?”

“We both want to retrieve the Fangs of Kazavon and you’re well connected in the Brotherhood-”

“And you aren’t.” He grinned. “So basically, you need me.”

Laori winced but continued. “We’ll have to kill the Queen, of course.“

“Only the sword Serithial can do that and neither of us can wield it.”

“No, but my friends from the Old Town can. They’re probably searching for it already.” She paused. “It may be difficult to persuade them to join forces with us; they’re a suspicious lot.”

“Don’t worry about that. I can be very persuasive.”


	53. The Search for Scarwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merisiel and Kyra during “Curse of the Crimson Throne: Skeletons of Scarwall”

The cottage Ezren had conjured was impressive, but Merisiel didn’t join her friends inside. She wasn’t sure if Kyra’s messages could get through the building’s magical protections, so she wrapped her cold fingers around a cup of tea and waited.

Within minutes she felt the tingling that preceded one of Kyra’s spells. 

“My love, the situation grows worse,” the cleric’s voice whispered. “My instincts tell me Illeosa will put her final plan into action soon. You must find Scarwall and the sword quickly.” 

“We’re doing our best,” Merisiel whispered back, trusting the spell to carry her words. “Stay safe, please.”


	54. Inside Scarwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valeros and Mithrodar during “Curse of the Crimson Throne: Skeletons of Scarwall”

“The mighty warrior,” the voice sneered. “Isn’t that how you think of yourself, Valeros? And yet your mind is so weak that you collapsed under a simple forbiddance spell. Even the old man fared better.”

“Who are you?” Valeros struggled to stand, but the mist surrounding him allowed no purchase. 

“That doesn’t matter. With your body lying unconscious, Ravenka will soon devour your soul.” The disembodied voice chuckled. “Then he’ll destroy your friends.”

“No one is devouring anyone!” 

“How will you stop it? You can’t even help yourself.”

“I don’t have to! I trust my friends to find a way.”


	55. The Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merisiel, Ezren, and Sial during “Curse of the Crimson Throne: Skeletons of Scarwall”

“I should go down there.” Merisiel stepped closer to the well. “Harsk and Val don’t know what they’re up against.”

Ezren stopped her. “Give them time, they’ll find the sword-”

“And how will they climb up? The well warps reality.”

“I’ve been thinking about that.” Sial put Laori’s journal away. Rummaging through his pack, he pulled out a length of rope.

Merisiel frowned. “That won’t reach far.” 

“Ordinarily no, but the properties of the well may work in our favor.” He tossed one end into the hole. “All they need do is grab it and we can pull them up.”


	56. Under the Cover of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harsk, Valeros, Merisiel, and Ezren before “Curse of the Crimson Throne: Crown of Fangs”

“Quietly,” Harsk hissed, glaring at Valeros. 

“Okay, okay,” the fighter lowered his voice as he followed the dwarf, “but it’s got to be nearly 2 AM. There’s no one around to overhear us anyway.”

“You’re wrong, Val.” Merisiel moved deeper into the alleyway’s shadows. “Can’t you hear it?”

He listened. “No?”

“Wings,” Ezren whispered. “Giant wings. There are creatures circling above Korvosa. Dragons, by the sound of it, but there may be other things up there as well.”

“Kyra will be able to tell us more.” Merisiel glanced nervously above them. “If we can get to her without being seen.”


	57. Planning to Storm the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vencarlo Orsini, Merisiel, Valeros, Harsk, Kyra, and Neolandus Kalepopolis before “Curse of the Crimson Throne: Crown of Fangs”

“Are you ready for this, Vencarlo?” Merisiel asked. “Your arm-“

“Is well enough. Besides, we can’t wait any longer to kill Queen Illeosa.”

“Get me into the castle and I’ll handle that.” Valeros held up Serithial. “Me and my magic sword.”

“Yes, we know,” Harsk grumbled. “It’s a wonder the whole city doesn’t know since you won’t stop talking about it.” 

“Gentlemen.” Kyra turn to Neolandus. “What’s our best option to enter the castle unnoticed?”

“There's a passage here.” He pointed at the map. “It’s not well known, but it still may be guarded.”

Harsk sighed. “Maybe we’ll get lucky?”


	58. Disillusionment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina Merrin during “Curse of the Crimson Throne: Crown of Fangs”

Feeling a growing dread, Sabina left the throne room. For weeks she’d watched Illeosa become crueler and more erratic. It was a hard reality to face, but the woman Sabina loved and followed loyally was gone, assuming she’d ever really existed at all.

“Commander?”

Sabina startled at the noise but collected herself. “Yes, Maiden?”

“Our spies say the Queen’s Champions have returned to Korvosa.” The younger woman’s eyes drifted to the door behind her. “I was bringing the news to the Queen-”

“That won’t be necessary, soldier.” Sabina clapped the woman on her shoulder. “I will see to this myself.”


	59. Blackjack in Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merisiel during “Curse of the Crimson Throne: Crown of Fangs”

Merisiel huddled in the gatehouse, trying to stay out of sight and staring at Blackjack’s uniform. It still didn’t fit her, despite the adjustments she was making while waiting for Vencarlo’s return.

“This is crazy,” she muttered. “There’s no way anyone will believe I’m Blackjack.” She sighed. “But Vencarlo is right - who else is there to take on the role now that he’s injured? It has to be me and it has to work, otherwise the queen’s death will bring a new kind of chaos to Korvosa.” She squared her shoulders. “I can’t sit around and watch innocent people die.”


	60. The Sunken Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valeros, Harsk, Neolandus, and Kyra during “Curse of the Crimson Throne: Crown of Fangs”

“That’s it!” Valeros exclaimed, pointing at the roughly drawn map dotted with Illeosa’s handwriting. “That’s where she’ll be…at this Sunken Queen place.”

“Kyra, contact Merisiel. Tell her to meet us at,” Harsk paused and looked around for suggestions.

Neolandus replied first. “I can get you to the castle gates without being seen.”

Kyra nodded and closed her eyes. “Great danger, my love,” she whispered into the spell, “this is not over. Meet by the castle gates.” Opening her eyes, she frowned. “Merisiel won’t be happy about this.”

“Who is?” Valeros quipped. “But we’ve still got a queen to kill.”


	61. Confusion in Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezren during “Curse of the Crimson Throne: Crown of Fangs”

Illeosa, or one of her simulacra, winked and blew Ezren a kiss. Laughing at his pained expression, she turned and sauntered in the direction they’d just come from, back toward the Everdawn Pool. 

“Kzo marhsok ldifwtot pimztbff!” Ezren cried as he fought against the queen’s confusion spell. If he could’ve formed the words, he would have cursed himself for not realizing earlier what she was doing: creating decoys for them to chase while the real Illeosa disposed of Valeros and the sword. 

There was still time to save everything, if only he could find the words to the right spell.


	62. Lost in Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valeros during “Curse of the Crimson Throne: Crown of Fangs”

Valeros fell. 

He still held Serithial but there was nothing for him to fight here, no surface for him to grab to stop his descent - just the endless, sparkling blue of the dimension held inside Illeosa’s sapphire. 

Visions whirled past him. Harsk struggling against a spell that slowed his movements to a crawl. Ezren clutching his head, unable to find the words to save himself. Kyra and Meri fighting two versions of Illeosa, but losing ground. The queen stepping from the Everdawn Pool, dripping with the blood of a thousand citizens of Korvosa and ready to bring hell to Varisia.


	63. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezren, Harsk, Valeros, Mirisiel, Kyra, and Vencarlo during “Curse of the Crimson Throne: Crown of Fangs”

Five figures appeared out of thin air near the castle gates. “That’s it.” Ezren’s friends caught him as he stumbled. “That’s all the magic I have for now.”

“Thank Cayden!” Valeros clapped Ezren on the back, nearly knocking him over. “Anything to avoid wading through that swamp again.”

“It’s quiet,” Merisiel observed. “Other than a few burnt out fires, you’d never know there was a battle here last night.”

“That’s because we’ve been very busy.” Vencarlo approached, grinning. “Neolandus led the clean-up while Sabina’s forces routed the stragglers. The queen?” 

“Dead.” Kyra smiled. “And may peace finally come to Korvosa.”


	64. Celebrating Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valeros, Harsk, and Ezren during “Curse of the Crimson Throne: Crown of Fangs”

“Why are you hiding in here?” Valeros stumbled drunkenly into the Jittery Quill and waved at the mostly empty room. “Everyone else is outside.”

“We can see that.” Harsk put down his mug of tea. “Too many people crowded into too small a space for me.”

“And I can’t shake what Sermignatto said to us,” Ezren smoothed the pages of his spell book, “about seeing us soon.”

“Who cares? We won! Might as well enjoy it a little. Where are Kyra and Meri? They’ll have a drink with me.”

“They wanted some time together,” Harsk said carefully. “Quite right, too.”


End file.
